The Girl with Emerald Eyes
by Lamma101
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are in town. They find an unconscious girl in tattered clothing but she is unhurt. This girl seems to have a strong and powerful presence that overwhelms Sebastian. Who is she and what is she searching for?
1. A Boy and His Demon

This is the first time I have written a fanfic so I apologize if there are too many grammatical errors throughout the story. But I do hpoe that you enjoy reading them still.

I do not own Black Butler characters. The respectfully belong to their creators. OC's belong to me though. :)

Enjoy!

_Italics_ are the main girl's thoughts

"..." normal dialog

_'italics'_ other people's thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1 - **A Boy and his Demon**

"Thank you for shopping in The Jewellery Box. Please do come again," said the abnormally energetic store clerk.

A man with midnight hair and unusual red eyes held open the door for a young boy to pass. He then walked ahead of the boy to open the door of the carriage but stopped midway making the boy bump into him.

"Sebastian! What is wrong with you? Do not stop walking so suddenly for no reason!" said the boy.

"I apologize, my Lord," replied the man called Sebastian, "But I sense a strong presence nearby. Please stay close."

"Presence? Is it an adversary? Is it someone with a grudge against us? " asked the boy.

"No. It is a strong and powerful presence but I sense no hatred and malice."

Sebastian walked to the direction of the said presence. The boy shortly followed. They walked through a small market and into a busy alleyway. Shortly after they turned left into an even smaller alleyway and came out to an empty cul de sac. In the middle of it was a small water fountain and a petit figure of a girl, in a tattered navy blue dress, could be seen lying down beside it.

The boy walked to the figure but was stopped by Sebastian. "We do not know who she is. She could be dangerous," he said.

"But you said earlier that you could not sense any malice. She might be hurt," commented the boy.

In place of the boy, Sebastian walked to the figure. Upon arriving he bent down to quietly observe her. She did not seem to be in pain nor could he find any wounds instead she looked as if she was sleeping. Sebastian lifted his hand up to touch the girls face and inspect it but the moment he came into contact with her skin he froze. With his eyes wide open, he shivered.

The boy could see from afar that something did not seem right. He called the man's name, "Sebastian! Hurry up! Is the lady injured or not?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Well then let us go," continued the boy.

Sebastian once more looked at the sleeping figure and lifted her up bridal style. He then walked off heading in the boy's direction.

"What are you doing Sebastian? We cannot just bring a lady that we are unacquainted with, with us," said the boy.

"My Lord, I have a felling that we will need her help in the future. And it is ungentle manly to leave a lady sleeping out in the open. Besides if she does have a place to rest then why is it that she chose to sleep here instead?"

The boy looked at him with his deep blue eyes but turned around a few seconds later. "Let us hurry back before it is dark. I still have work to finish."

* * *

At the Phantomhive Manor the said sleeping figure awoke in an ungraceful manner. Falling off of the bed and landing face first on the floor. With still tired eyes she looked at her surroundings, noticing that she was in a completely different environment. The last thing she could remember was collapsing nearby a fountain.

She picked herself up and once again looked at her surroundings. She was not in a simple peasant's room. There was furniture made entirely of oak, a canopied bed big enough for four to sleep in, human sized portraits and painting hung on the wall and a window with an absolutely mesmerising view of a forest and above it the stars filling up the sky.

_I do not think I have seen this many stars before. Oh how beautiful they truly are._

After a couple of minutes she turned her head to the direction of a man a few paces behind her. "I see you have been observing me for quite a while now."

"Oh so you noticed. It is rare for a human being to sense my presence in a short period of time. I congratulate you," remarked the man.

"Human being you said. I am sure of myself that you know exactly who and what I am. Tell me, sir, what is it that you need of me?"

"As for now we do not need anything of you but I do believe that we may need your help in the near future," replied the man.

"I see. And what is it that you will repay me with?"

"We will help you with your search in any way we can" he answered.

How does he know of my agenda? I have not talked of it to any being I have met since my arrival. In fact he is the eleventh person I have talked to.

Not saying a word to him she simply stared at him. After what seemed like minutes, but only seconds in actuality, he finally broke the silence.

"You must hasten yourself and get dressed my Lady. The master of the household awaits you in the dining room. He wishes to dine with you and we would not want you to embarrass yourself now do we." And with that the man turned around, heading for the door a smirk played on his lips, "I trust you will find your way."

After he left, she looked down only to find that she wore a white silk nightgown with lacy ends and a small maroon ribbon on the chest. Her eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks as realization hit her.

Pink still tinted her cheeks as she washed her face and changed to a more appropriate attire for the evening. She looked over to the window and saw that the moon has reached its zenith. She then turned around and reached for the handle of the door. She walked out to the hallway and closed the door behind her. "I can feel his presence. He must be close," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and walked to the direction of the said presence.

- DINING ROOM-

"How long does she need to organize herself? Maybe she has gotten herself lost within the manor," said the boy.

"I highly doubt that my Lord," said the man with a slight smirk. The boy raised one eyebrow in suspicion of the man.

Just as the boy opened his mouth to question him the doors to the dining room swung open. A girl stood in the doorway. She curtsied and excused herself for being tardy. Both the boy and the man looked at her in surprise and awe. She was dressed in a plain but elegant red dress, her short tea rose pink hair tucked behind one ear. She had sun kissed skin and eyes as green as emerald. They were truly captivating. They seem to glow under the candlelight. The boy continued to stare whilst the man merely smirked.

The boy broke free of her bewitching beauty and introduced himself. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I hope you enjoy your stay," said the boy. He sat at the head of the table and the man from earlier stood next to him. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked. He has navy blue hair and eyes but wore an eye patch over his right eye.

"My name is Adelaide Sinnett. It is a pleasure to meet a noble of England," replied Adelaide a soft smile on her lips. "You are quite handsome my Lord Phantomhive," she commented.

Ciel blushed, "Thank you." The man beside him chuckled for a moment but afterward made his way to her. He kneeled opposite of her and gently lifted her left hand to his lips, lightly kissing it. Both Ciel and Adelaide were startled by this gesture.

"I am his butler, Sebastian Michaelis," said the man.

* * *

After dinner Adelaide excused herself from Ciel and Sebastian, wishing to retire for the evening.

Ciel called for Sebastian to come to his study and talk of matters concerning Adelaide.

"She is a lovely girl," said Ciel.

"Indeed she is," agreed Sebastian. "Could it be that you have taken a liking to Lady Adelaide my Lord?"

"What?! Of course not! That is preposterous! I barely know her and have only met her!" retorted Ciel, a blush clearly adorning his cheeks.

"If you say so my Lord," chuckled the man, obviously satisfied with his master's reaction.

Adelaide once again awoke in an ungraceful manner. Nearly falling off of the bed she quickly grabbed the sheets hoping it would prevent her from falling but alas it only went down with her. Adelaide groaned unladylike and simply thrashed about trying to untangle herself from the sheets but to no avail she could not escape its silky grasp.

Why must I be so clumsy?

After multiple but unsuccessful attempts, she conceded defeat. A chuckle was heard and a man's voice spoke, "Do you need help my Lady?"

Adelaide looked up to find Sebastian smirking down on her. She nodded, defeat clearly shown on her face. Sebastian helped her out of the sheets and she silently thanked him.

"My Lady Adelaide, breakfast is ready and my Lord is awaiting you."

* * *

-BREAKFAST-

"And how was your nocturnal rest Lady Adelaide?" asked Ciel.

"It was of utmost comfort to sleep in such an agreeable bed," answered Adelaide. "May I ask my Lord something?"

"You can call me Ciel. That is if you want to."

"It would be my pleasure," she replied with a smile but looked at him expectantly. Ciel only just then realized that he had not answered her question. He coughed, "Of course. You need not ask if you have a query just simply ask."

"What has become of my belongings?" asked Adelaide in a dark manner but worry could see seen in her eyes. She was trembling but not of the cold.

"Do not worry my Lady your belongings are safe and sound although I can not say the same for your dress for we have already found it dirty and tattered," he reassured her.

"Thank goodness," sighed Adelaide in relief but could still not stop herself from trembling.

"Would you like to have them back this instant?" continued Ciel worried of his guest's state. "Sebastian can go and retrieve them for you."

"Thank you but I only desire to have the parasol within my possession," she said with a sad smile displayed on her face.

And with that Sebastian left only to come back moments later with her parasol. Adelaide hastily grabbed the parasol and enfolds it in her arms. Unforeseen tears steamed down her face as she found herself unable to cease the flow of tears. Both Ciel and Sebastian were startled at her reaction. They tried to comfort her but she only laughed. She reassured them that everything was alright and that it was only tears of joy.

"Ahem...Lady Adelaide would you like to accompany me in town? I must go and purchase one more article for Elizabeth's birthday."

"Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. My Lord's fiancée," replied Sebastian.

Adelaide looked to Ciel. "You are young to already be engaged but then again love knows no boundaries," she giggled "Of course. I would love to accompany you."


	2. I Will Save You

I do not own Black Butler characters. The respectfully belong to their creators. OC's belong to me though. :)

Enjoy!

_Italics_ are the main girl's thoughts

"..." normal dialog

_'italics'_ other people's thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2 - **I Will Save You**

-IN TOWN-

Ciel, Sebastian and Adelaide walked from store to store in search of the perfect gift for Elizabeth. They have been in more than ten stores but still have not found anything that could be of interest. Jewels, ribbons, dresses, shoes and many more, they were just not exceptional enough. Ciel thinks that an accessory would be good enough as long as it came from him but Adelaide thinks otherwise.

"Lady Elizabeth is your fiancée, your future wife that is why we need to obtain a noteworthy gift for a noteworthy person," chided Adelaide.

Just as they were about to move on to the next boutique Adelaide bumped into a little girl no older than 7 years of age. Adelaide grabbed the girl's left arm to prevent her from falling backwards. She muttered an apology and asked the little girl if she was alright. The girl simply yanked her arm away and ran. Adelaide looked to the girl, her small figure disappearing into the crowd of bustling people.

_ Her clothes were nothing but worn out pieces of fabric tied together. There are too many a homeless children these days._

Adelaide looked at her hands and then back to the direction in which the little girl disappeared to. She felt uneasy about something. She knew something awful will soon occur and that the girl would be in great danger if she were to not help her.

_ She was quivering uncontrollably. I could feel terror and distress overflowing from her tiny form. I must find out what the matter at hand is._

"Are you alright, My Lady?" asked Sebastian. Adelaide nodded but still kept her gaze directed to the crowd.

"My apologies but there is something I must do. Please continue with your agenda without me and do not worry of my being as I am completely capable of defending myself," said Adelaide.

Before both Ciel and Sebastian could say a word, Adelaide ran off to look for the girl, quickly disappearing from their sight.

* * *

After hours of searching Adelaide was unsuccessful in finding the small girl. The sun had already set long ago, people were retiring to their beds, stores were closed and the streets were empty. Adelaide took notice of how late it was but still continued to search. She refuses to give up, knowing that if she did, the guilt would eat her up. Just as Adelaide was about to turn into another avenue, someone grabbed her arm. Alarm in her eyes, she turned to face the person. Ciel had a look of annoyance and worry displayed on his face. Adelaide felt guilty for worrying him and not telling him what was wrong, after all he and Sebastian were the ones to offer her a place to stay.

"We are to live together for a while and it would be of great relief and advantage to the both of us if you would trust me. So please tell me, what is the matter?" asked Ciel, his deep blue orbs locking with her own emerald green ones. She noticed his eyebrows were furrowed in anxiety. Adelaide broke the eye contact and looked to Sebastian, he too was not pleased with her selfish actions. She sighed in defeat.

_He is right it would be best for the both of us if I should give him my trust. They only want to help me._

Adelaide reached for Ciel's head and cupped his face in her hands causing him to blush. She smiled and thanked him for his kindness. '_Her hands are warm_,' thought Ciel. Adelaide let go of his face although his blush still lingered for a moment longer. Sebastian chuckled.

Adelaide told them of everything that has happened, from the girl to her deduction, all in one breathe. Ciel was the first one to react. "Then we must find her this instant," he said.

"That is the problem I can not find her!" exclaimed Adelaide.

"Maybe it is better if we split up," suggested Sebastian. "My Lord and I will search for her in the east side of town and Lady Adelaide in the west. The town may be big but she could not have gotten far, I am sure."

Ciel, Sebastian and Adelaide split and went in opposite direction of each other.

* * *

Hours have passed and Adelaide's feet were beginning to ache. She stopped and looked to the town's clock tower. It was already thirty past twelve and the streets were filled with nothing but silence. She continued to walk but being her ungainly self, tripped on a pebble. Luckily she landed on her knees this time and not on her face. She stood up, dusted herself off, picked up her parasol and resumed her search. Not a moment too soon Adelaide froze as a familiar feeling engulfed her. The air was filled with malice and fear.

_She is near! Where are you hiding?!_

Adelaide followed its source but was still unsuccessful in finding her. Frustrated she swore. She ran faster and faster but sprinted just as she sensed the atmosphere filled with nothing but fear. It was too overbearing. Adelaide turned to a dark alley and finally found the girl. She ran to her and asked her if she was in severe pain. The small girl did not reply nor did she move. The poor thing was paralysed in horror. Her eyes did not make contact with Adelaide's own rather focusing on nothing but the ominous figure of a man behind the older girl. Adelaide sensed a disturbing presence behind her and was quick enough to lift the small girl, dodge the attack and run away. Adelaide knew that she could not run away and escape due to the man following closely behind.

_I have no choice! I need to do this!_

Adelaide slowed her steps and stopped at a nearby tree. Hastily she put the girl down on the closest branch and urged her to climb higher but the girl refused to move. Tears could be seen streaming down the unfortunate girl's face. Adelaide's eyes softened. Holding the girl's hand in hers, she smiled in the hopes of calming her down.

"Do not worry. I am here to protect you. I promise he will not lay a finger on you as long as I am here so please do as I say and climb higher," pleaded Adelaide.

The girl nodded her head and climbed higher. Just as the girl reached the top branch, Adelaide turned around to face their adversary. He was a man in his late thirties but something was not right about him. He was staggering, his nose bleeding and he was also breathing quite heavily. He would have looked like a drunken man if it were not for his eyes glowing red. It was then that he started drooling uncontrollably.

_Eewww. How repulsive. Just how much dribble does this man have?_

The said man was now only a few meters away from her.

"Stop! Do not come any closer or I will make you will regret it," warned Adelaide.

But to no avail the man continued to walk towards her. Without a seconds notice the man once again attacked. Tactless attacks were aimed at Adelaide. She swiftly and effortlessly dodged them all. The more the man assails, the more Adelaide is sure of herself that her opponent is anything but human.

_This man is not human. His attacks may be ragged and unsystematic but they have enough power to stop a raging bull and knock it down unconscious. He must be a demon, there is no other explanation unless he is... Argh! Damn it! He has completely lost himself! There is nothing I can do to help him. If I do not stop him now, a many innocent people would die by his hands. I can not allow that. No, not again. Wait a moment... not again?_

"Watch out!" warned the girl.

Adelaide, lost in thought, did not move to dodge another assault. Pain travelled through her body as the man's hand came into contact with her stomach. He had stabbed her with nothing but his bare hands. He withdrew his bloodied hand and licked it. Adelaide took a few steps back and fell on her knees.

"Noooo!" screamed the girl.

Not wanting to break her promise and give up, Adelaide stood up. She stood up determined to protect the little girl and save her. Adelaide took a deep breath, brought her parasol in front of her and held it horizontally. She pushed a button and a click was heard. Adelaide pulled the handle way from the body of the parasol to slowly reveal a sword hidden within. The parasol was a sheath in disguise. She dropped the sheath and wrapped her left hand around the edge of the blade near the handle. Slowly working her way to the end of the blade, she coated the sword with her own blood.

Adelaide looked at the man who was still licking her blood off of his fingers. There was nothing but pure disgust in her eyes. "Let us end this," she said menacingly. Her emerald green orbs briefly flashing crimson.

The man stopped what he was doing and merely laughed manically. Adelaide made no hesitation nor did she wait for the man to charge at her. She simply ran forward and swung her sword. The man moved to dodge her attack but was not quick enough to do so. Adelaide had successfully wounded the man on his right arm and although the cut was small, it was enough. She was satisfied.

"Is that all you are capable of, little missy?" taunted the man.

Adelaide made no further movements. She simply stood there clutching her still bleeding stomach trying to prevent it from bleeding any further.

_Just hold on a little bit longer Adelaide Sinnett. You are strong. Yes, I am strong._

The man slowly walked towards Adelaide but froze before he was within two meters apart from her. He clutched his right arm, gasping in pain. It was too painful to even scream. He scratched at his wound even licking it, anything to relieve himself of the painful throbbing. Small cracks began appearing on his face just as the pigment of his skin turns white. Not a minute longer and the man crumbled to dust. Adelaide picked up the parasol and put the sword back in its place.

_Thank goodness it is all over. The girl is now safe._ Adelaide's eyes widened. _ The girl!_

Adelaide walked as fast as she could towards the tree. She winced in pain with every step she took and by the time she reached the girl she was completely exhausted. Looking up she smiled to the girl on the tree.

"See? He was unable to lay his dirty finger on you," said Adelaide before falling unconscious.

* * *

-EAST SIDE OF TOWN-

Ciel and Sebastian searched and searched but were unsuccessful. Ciel was slowly losing patience. He was drowsy and weary.

"It is late. Let us quickly return to the manor and continue our search tomorrow," said Ciel.

"Yes, My Lord," replied Sebastian.

Both headed towards the west side of town. Ciel could no longer walk on his own and so Sebastian had to carry him.

"How much farther?" asked Ciel, exhaustion apparent in his voice.

"I can sense her. She must not be far away," said the butler.

Ciel was about to fall asleep when a blood curdling voice was heard.

"Noooo!" screamed a girl.

Ciel's eyes widened in anxiety. At that moment he could not think of anything but an image of Adelaide motionless and covered in blood. Her eyes having lost their lovely shade of green was lifeless. The warmth of her small and soft hands gone. Ciel feared the worst. He feared her death.

"Sebastian, quickly!" ordered the boy.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Upon arriving at the source of the scream, their eyes were met with a bloody figure unmoving at the roots of a tree and beside it was the little girl they have been searching for. Ciel jumped out of Sebastian's arms and sprinted to the figure.

"Lady Adelaide! Adelaide, wake up! Adelaide!" shouted Ciel. "Quick bring her to a doctor! We must not waste time!"

Sebastian spoke up, "Calm down, My Lord. Her wounds have healed and her heart is beating still. For all that we know it might not even be her own blood."

But he knew all too well that it really was her blood staining those clothes and splattered on the street. He examined their surroundings and found a pile of glittering white dust not too far from where they stood. Sebastian looked at Adelaide, then back to the pile of dust and back to Adelaide.

'_Now I know who you truly are_,' he thought.


	3. The Queen's Watchdog

-Phantomhive Manor-

Four days have passed since the attack in town and Adelaide is comatose still. Ciel has asked the girl multiple times what has happened but the girl refuses to answer. She also refuses to leave Adelaide's side. Both Ciel and Sebastian tried to persuade her but were unproductive. They thought about forcing it out of her but Lady Adelaide would disapprove of it and so they gave up.

Ciel would check up on Adelaide almost every hour to see whether or not she has awoken. Sebastian suggests that Ciel should go and get some rest but he refuses to.

"My Lord, it would be best for your health that you go and retire for the evening. You have not slept for many a day. Tomorrow is also the day that you are to see the queen as she is to inform you of your next mission," said Sebastian.

Ciel made no reply. He refuses to sleep still.

Sebastian continued, "I understand that you want to be the first one Lady Adelaide sees when she awakes but you will only worry her with the state you are now in."

Looking to the only mirror in Adelaide's room, Ciel saw nothing but a boy with bags under his eyes, hair all ruffled and untended to. He admitted to himself that he did look awful. The last thing he wanted was for Adelaide to worry about his well-being instead of her own.

"Alright, I will go to rest for a bit but as soon as Lady Adelaide awakes you must send her to me. I have questions that need to be answered," said Ciel.

Ciel walked out of Adelaide's room and was headed to his own, but Sebastian still remained. Only two accompanied Adelaide whilst she was asleep, Sebastian and the girl, but she too soon fell fast asleep.

_'__It seems that My Lord has become curious about you. Will you keep your true self a secret or will you expose it? Which one will it be?_' thought Sebastian, a smirk present on his handsome face.

Sebastian walked closer to Adelaide's sleeping figure. He moved his right hand up to her face and softly caressed it.

"I can see that My Lord has taken quite a liking to you. He refuses to leave your side but even I too have become attracted to you. Tell me my Lady Adelaide what have you done to seize my interest? Hmm? But of course for someone as noble as you, we are nothing but fools. In your eyes, are we worthy enough to grasp your attention? It seems I will be forced to compete with My Lord for your eyes. "

Sebastian leaned forward towards Adelaide's left ear and whispered, "Let the games begin."

* * *

-Meanwhile In Ciel's Room-

"Urgh. I feel awful and to top it off I look like...like...like a street urchin! Very unruly indeed!" said the boy to himself as nobody else was in the room.

After having washed and prepared for sleep, he blew out the candles, trudged to the bed and fell asleep. Ciel dreamt of nothing but Adelaide's immobile body; once again nothing but a bloodied corpse. Ciel noticed a tall figure alongside Adelaide. He had raven black hair and glowing crimson eyes. Ciel knew this man to be his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. In his dream Sebastian kneeled beside her. He then wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her head. Ciel screamed at Sebastian to stop whatever he was doing but his voice would not come out. He knew exactly what it was that Sebastian was doing but he did not know why he was against it. Ciel's feelings for the girl grew, even though he would often deny it. Sebastian's lips came closer and closer to that of Adelaide's own. Ciel could no longer take it. He tried to force them apart but his body would not move; he was frozen to the spot. Ciel shouted his name over and over again. Sebastian...Sebastian...Sebastian...

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Yes, My Lord?" asked the butler.

"What are you-!?... Tch, a nightmare huh," said Ciel. Behind the lavish curtains of the room, the sun shone brighter than ever before. It was as if a signal came from Heaven above. An encrypted message. Ciel shielded his eyes from the sudden burst of light as Sebastian opened the curtains.

Sebastian replied, "It seems so, My Lord."

_'__But it felt all too real. I fear this dream might come true but I do hope it does not. Sebastian will not get to you, Lady Adelaide, no, not as long as I am here,'_ thought Ciel whilst glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian simply smirked in return.

_'__Let the games begin!'_ declared Ciel.

* * *

-In Adelaide's Room-

Light shone into the room through the cracks between the curtains. Adelaide opened her eyes for the first time in days. She looked to her right side and saw the sleeping form of a small child. At first Adelaide did not recognize her but memories of the past event flowed in. It was then that she remembered her. Smiling to herself, she played with the girl's hair.

Having felt someone touch her hair, the girl's eyes snapped open. She looked up to see Adelaide awake and immediately engulfed her in a big bear hug. And although she could not do much with her arms being so small, Adelaide wrapped her own arms around the petit girl. It was after a few silent moments that they parted. Adelaide took a closer look at the girl's features. She was young but still beautiful.  
The girl had apple red hair and a pair of fiery but loving and warm hazel eyes. Freckles adorned her milky white skin. She had bruises and scratches here and there but through time and care they would heal and it would be as if they were never there. Adelaide knew the girl would grow up to be a gorgeous and strong woman. She would be the center of everyone's admiration and jealousy. She would make a name for herself in society, a name no one will ever forget.

_Which reminds me. I do not know her name still._

"I believe I have not quite caught your name. Would you care to enlighten me?" asked Adelaide.

The girl looked down at her hands and started fiddling with the hem of her tattered clothes and replied, "I do not have a name. I also have no home."

Pity filled Adelaide's eyes. She thought of things many children like her might have gone through; already being abandoned by their parents at such a young age. Of course parents all have their reasons as to why they commit such misdeeds but still that is the cowards' way out. She could not help all the homeless children within the country borders but the least she could do was make the girl in front of her happy.

"How about I give you a name and a home?" suggested Adelaide.

Instantly the girl's face lit up. No longer could one find fear, pain and sadness within her eyes but pure happiness and appreciation had replaced them. The girl nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright then...hhmmm...let us see...how about Idabelle?"

The girl shook her little head.

"Eleanor?"

The girl scrunched her face together as if she had eaten a very sour lemon. Adelaide laughed at the girl's facial expression. After a couple more tries Adelaide finally thought of a name that would suit the girl perfectly.

"Ok, then how about Mabel?" asked Adelaide, hoping that the girl would find it agreeable as she could no longer think of names.

After deliberating for a moment, the girl finally nodded her head. "I like it very much!" said the girl ,very pleased with her new name.

"From now and onwards you will be called Mabel Coraline Sinnett," affirmed Adelaide.

* * *

The carriage ride back to the Phantomhive manor from the palace was pure anguish in Ciel's eyes. He was impatient and eager to know whether or not Adelaide had awoken; as he wanted to be the first one she saw when she awoke.

Upon arriving Sebastian slowly opened the door of the carriage. Ciel glared at his butler for his teasing of him. As usual Sebastian merely smirked in reply. Once out of the carriage Ciel dashed to the front door.

"Do not be so hasty My Lord. We would not want you to embarrass yourself in front of her now would we?" asked Sebastian.

Ciel stopped in his tracks and once again glared at Sebastian. He then 'walked' towards the interior of the manor, his pacing becoming faster by the minute.

_'__Why is it that I am captivated by you? What is it about you that allures me? Already I have expressed such worry about you when we have only just met a few days ago,' thought Ciel. 'I want to know who you really are.'_

Ciel arrived in front of Adelaide's room, soon followed by Sebastian, but as he entered it; he found it to be empty.


	4. Mabel Coraline Sinnett

**I forgot to mention that this story does not follow the original.**

* * *

_Ciel arrived in front of Adelaide's room, soon followed by Sebastian, but as he entered it; he found it to be empty._

* * *

-Phantomhive Manor-

Sebastian and Ciel wondered where Adelaide could have gone to. Ciel was about to open his mouth and address him but Sebastian had beaten him to it.

"I am sure she is not far, My Lord. I can still sense her presence however I cannot determine where she is within the manor."

"Let us go. I still need to question her about her true identity. I need to know who she really is."

"Oh? Are you so suspicious of her, My Lord?" asked Sebastian.

Ciel made no answer. Just as Ciel was about to make his way to his study, a woman's scream stopped him in his tracks. In that moment both he and Sebastian ran towards the source of the scream; they ran towards the kitchen.

Sebastian opened the door first and Ciel followed after him. They were met with six figures all covered in flour as well as the entirety of the kitchen. Ciel stood there shocked and Sebastian seemed a little bit nerved.

"How did this happen, may I ask?"

An old man that goes by the name Tanaka spoke up to answer the question whilst the rest avoided eye contact with the master of the manor.

"Lady Adelaide said she wanted to bake for the little girl."

"My name is Mabel!" exclaimed the girl.

"Mabel?" asked Ciel. He was told before that she had no name.

"Yes! Mabel Coraline Sinnett. Mommy gave me that name," replied the girl, joy evident in her voice. She skipped towards Adelaide and hugged her waist. "I have a mommy now!"

Ciel could not find the right words to speak and so Sabastian spoke for him.

"My Lady Adelaide are you adopting the girl? She is a citizen of England and you are not. It will be a lot of work and time to legally adopt her. You are also very young. "

"Yes, I intend to adopt her and her name is Mabel. Please call her that from now on," replied Adelaide. "I do not care how long it will take me, as long as I can keep her smiling, then that would be fine enough. I am also not as young as I look to be, you of all people should know that." She wore a warm smile on her face.

"Of course, I apologize My Lady," bowed Sebastian. He noticed Mabel's eyes were on him. Mabel looked at Sebastian, then at Ciel and then back at Sebastian. Nobody had expected her to say what she had said.

"Mommy, which one of the two is daddy?" asked Mabel. Sebastian snickered.

In that moment Adelaide was glad to have been completely covered by flour. She could feel her face heat up with embarrassment. Adelaide pondered on what to say but could not think of anything other than wanting to crawl into a hole. She looked at the four flour covered figures behind her with pleading eyes. She wanted someone to break the awkward silence but Finnian, Mey-rin, Bardroy and Tanaka have vanished before she could even address them. It was only the four of them left in the kitchen. Adelaide tried to think of something but was unproductive. Unexpectedly, it was Ciel who broke the silence between them but one could see that he too was blushing.

"I think Lady Adelaide and Miss Mabel should wash themselves up and head for my study afterwards. I need to talk to you alone, Lady Adelaide." And with that Ciel left the kitchen.

"It seems that they have run away," said Sebastian.

"Huh? Oh! Sebastian I made this mess so please leave it to me to clean it."

"Oh no, My Lady, My Lord wants to speak with you. You should head on upstairs, it is not wise to make him await you."

Adelaide thanked Sebastian and left the kitchen holding Mabel's hand.

* * *

As soon as they were finished bathing, Adelaide let Mabel play in the garden with Finnian. She then walked towards Ciel's study. Upon arriving she knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a reply.

Ciel sat behind a desk and Sebsatian stood beside him. Adelaide closed the door behind her. She knew what Ciel would want to talk to her about.

_It is only natural for him to want to know but should I tell him? No, it would be better if I don't but he is already involved in my agenda, there is no way I can keep him away from it. Sebastian also know who I really am so there is no point in hiding, but…_

Ciel broke her chain of thoughts. "Lady Adelaide, I am aware that you are keeping something from me. I do not want to intrude on your private matters but I would like to know who you are and what had happened in town that night, five days ago?" asked Ciel. He was smiling but Adelaide could see he was hurt. She could see that Ciel knew about Sebastian and her keeping a secret from him. Suddenly a memory invaded her thoughts.

_"We are to live together for a while and it would be of great relief and advantage to the both of us if you would trust me. So please tell me, what is the matter?"_

Adelaide looked at Sebastian.

"If you are curious to know what I am, then Sebastian can enlighten you," replied Adelaide.

Ciel turned to Sebastian awaiting an answer.

"Are you sure, My Lady?" asked the butler. Adelaide nodded her head in response.

Sebastian spoke, "As you know Lady Adelaide is not from here, she comes from a far-away place. You see, My Lord, Lady Adelaide is not a human being, she is a-"

"Demon," said Ciel, finishing the sentence. He looked at Adelaide. Adelaide in return looked at the floor of Ciel's study.

Sebastian then continued to speak, "Lady Adelaide is a special kind of demon. Like this world, we too have royalties in our world. They are a small but very powerful clan. It is said that their blood can harm, even kill demons; they are feared by many. Lady Adelaide is a member of that clan. As for why she is here I do not know, I only know she is searching for something."

Ciel's eyebrows were furrowed. He knew she was 'different' but it came to him as a shock to know that she is of royalty and that she is capable of ending a demon's life. The room was in an uncomfortable silence.

Adelaide spoke up, "I am searching for my memories. I do not know how and why I lost them."

Ciel and Sebastian noticed the pain and sadness on her face; she was trembling. Ciel wanted to stand up and embrace her but he felt it would be best if he did not. He instead changed the subject.

"The Queen has told me that many vagrant children have gone missing, some were found dead. The bodies did not hold any injuries other than a bit of bruising but their pupils were wiped out. I believe this is not the work of an ordinary human. There were no traces found as to how the children went missing or how they died."

A flashback of the night in town with the demon days ago invaded her mind. She had a bad feeling about this but she also felt she that if she were to include herself in this matter, parts of her memory might come back.

"I think I might be able to help," said Adelaide. "There is a possibility it is something to do with demons. Back in the town, a rouge demon was on the loose. He had his sights on Mabel and he seemed to not know what he was doing. It was probably all instinct but I am sure that he had lost himself. He was nothing more than a blood thirsty monster."

"I see, we will have to look deeper into it. But I am contented that you are willing to help us," said Ciel.

Adelaide looked at him, green against blue; she spoke once more.

"I will only help you under one condition…both of you would need to forget my very existence after this case is solved. I do not want trouble you."

Sebastian and Ciel were shocked. "But that is-"

Adelaide cut them off. "No. I know of your growing feelings but what you both feel are nothing but side-effects of being too long in my presence. Those feelings mean nothing so please do not bother and do your best to ignore them. Once I am gone, you will no longer feel that way."

With that Adelaide turned to leave. She excused herself and quietly closed the door behind her, careful not make it squeak.

_It is for the best if they do not get themselves too involved in my matters. I already told them enough, I do not want them to be hurt. They only end up losing their life. No! I will not let those that I care for die once again…_

_Again? Once again?_

Adelaide stopped in her tracks. Flashing images of people and fire filled her head. Their faces were contorted and their movements were blurred, screams could be heard everywhere. They were desperately running away from something. Adelaide knew these people yet she does not. In her memory she was calling out to them but they did not listen.

She clutched her head as memories of past events were resurfacing. Her head was in pain and so was her heart; her breathe was also short. Adelaide fell to her knees as she clutched her body tightly, tears were streaming down her tan face. She was trembling uncontrollably.

Mabel was on her way to Ciel's study. She wanted to play with Adelaide instead of Finnian or anybody else for that matter. She wanted to spend some time with her new mother. Mabel's skipping quickly turned into a sprint when she saw the state Adelaide was in.

"Mommy!"

Upon hearing Mabel's frantic scream, Ciel and Sebastian rushed to her side. They were met with Adelaide slowly losing control of herself.

Ciel stretched his hand out to touch Adelaide's shoulders but the second he did, Adelaide curled up into a ball and started screaming.

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP IT! STOP, STOP, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?THEY DID NOTHING WRONG! THEY DO NOT DESERVE THIS, THEY ARE GOOD PEOPLE! WHY MUST THEY BE KILLED?! STOP, I BEG YOU TO STOP! PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Mabel was worried about her mother, she too had tears streaming down her face. She did not know what to do, so instead she did the only thing she could do. Mabel embraced Adelaide's still trembling figure and began humming a tune.

After a while Adelaide's screams came to a stop and only her sobbing could be heard. Sebastian and Ciel stood there and dared not to interrupt Mabel's song for they were worried Adelaide might once again start screaming in pain. Footsteps could be heard coming their way. They then were joined by the rest of the residents of the Phantomhive Manor. All were looking at Adelaide and Mabel, a daughter soothing and comforting her mother. It did not take long till Adelaide drifted off to sleep in Mabel's arms.

"What happened?" asked Bardroy.

"We do not know," answered Ciel. "She was already so when we came."

"It looked like she had some sort of breakdown," said Mey-rin.

"Yes, that is what it looked like to me as well," agreed Tanaka.

Sebastian lifted Adelaide up, careful not to wake her. Everyone followed them to Adelaide's room and tucked her in. They did not bother to change Adelaide's clothes as they did not want to take the risk of her waking up. Everyone in the room watched Adelaide sleep. Although her face seemed peaceful, tears were still streaming down.

"Lady Adelaide is kind. It is painful see her cry," whispered Finnian. The rest nodded their heads.

"I think we should let her sleep in peace," said Tanaka. Mabel climbed on the bed and kissed Adelaide's forehead goodnight. Once done, she led the others outside. Mabel glanced at her mother once more before closing the door.

Whilst Ciel and Mabel ate their supper in the dining room, Adelaide was mumbling in her sleep.

"Florence"


End file.
